User talk:174.96.166.197
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User blog:AskSuzette101/Power Cute Girls Z Auiditions page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bunnyboo50 (talk) 17:27, November 23, 2013 (UTC) hwy u on let chat on roleplay ikia message wall :D choles doing it again T-T yes :) see u on the first wiki we chated on last night and hurry i only has 3o minutes um gurl dont post stuff like that on here keep this ppgz related if ur gunna make funn y edits She realluy does have the same name as me and man HOW COME HER MIDDLE NAME GETS SOMETHING COOl CUZ MARIE MEANS BITTER HEARTED YET I STUCK WITH A DUM MIDDLE NAME WHICH IS BROOKE well I can always check the meaning Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm she has the same name as me i guess I find that cool however I'm keeping my eye on her cuz when she decides to offense me again we can let out are rage hey um lalaloopsy fan episodes wiki on message wall teh first one to arrive we use their message wall as chat ps HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!' -- 13:34, November 27, 2013 (UTC)' i back Bold text need ur help look we have to go on all wikis u mentioneed an delete the vandlism of chole ewwwwwww i can still smell her farting in her dum babyish closet :P Bold text yeah! '-- 20:42, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Bold text' girl I am so sad the rol;eplay wiki is dead ........ :,'( it closed but please make a new one on december the 4th when ur unblocked because we need to just start over ............ I'm so sad right now literally gom on fan episidoodes wiki yeah are u allowed to bring the laptop to the couch if you only haveone comput theb okay have fun ;0 ' ''text ''' I back :D um to the ........................ fan ep wiki Media:Example.ogg wait your the anon who said you hated my evil suzette roleplay so how could you be gabi I mean I kinda belive you are gabi but why go type something like that and lie about it 3,': u on''' Insert non-formatted text here''' sorry for yelling your cousin already stopped my roleplay I will still talk n all but I won't be in a good mood hrdly ever I will be depressed allthe time might even become emotionless so forgive me and yur cousin knows this I quit because the evil suzette roleplay is what inspired me to do other roleplays in the first place and if people wnt me to stop doing that one I have to quit doing all of them because they were all led by that one'text' TO DA SWEET DAYS WIKI! LOL :D YEAH WE CAN MAKE FUNNY EDITS IF WE WANT SINCE THIS PLACE IS INACTIVE u on I mean literally u on Gabriella t the fan episodes wiki Bold text again seriously come on if ur an anon and a user then who do you expect me to favor more like I can't pick one over the other cause as seen in the biable that caused chaos yet you really think I betrayed you come on like the time I saw you on the lalaloopsy lsnd wiki with an account I wanted to join and make an account right away to be friends with you and be able to comment just look where it got us to this point and chole isnt going to ruin it either fuck you 174.96.166.197